


Person A adopts a pet

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Femslash February 2016 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much time for engineers and jocks to talk roommate politics. They have to multitask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person A adopts a pet

“It reminded me of you.”

The kitten raced from couch to TV stand to Peridot’s feet, sniffing and mewling and tripping over its tiny paws.

“It probably has fleas. And it most definitely has fur that I am allergic to.”

“Take an allergy pill.”

Peridot shucked off her socks, tossing them into the corner of the room. The kitten went racing after them.

“Jasper! Our landlord doesn’t allow pets!”

“She’s so little. No one will notice.”

Peridot wondered when the kitten had turned from it to she in Jasper’s mind, and also if Jasper did special exercises to make the muscles in her forearms jump as she opened the buttons down her shirt.

“I don’t want a cat!”

“I do.”

Peridot considered this as she shimmied out of her khakis. It was only by the grace of Jasper’s scholarship that they could afford this apartment by themselves.

“If my things get so much as a scratch--”

“Peri.”

“What!”

Jasper reached out and took off Peridot’s glasses. She set them on the end table and pushed Peridot to the couch. Peridot forgot about the cat for a little while, until--

“ACK!”

“What? You like when I do that!”

“Not you, idiot! The cat bit my toe! _She bit my toe!_ It’s not funny!!”

Jasper had rocked back onto her haunches and was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. The kitten was racing around her, and Jasper wiped her face and scooped the kitten up. Peridot wasn’t sure if it really was tiny or if Jasper’s hands just made it seem that way.

“Little Toebiter,” she said. “Good name.”

Peridot glared.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [this list](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/post/138045405579/femslash-february). My tumblr is [zombee](http://zombee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
